


Gauntlet

by TheRoarOfAtlas



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, I had too much fun writing this, Not Kayfabe Compliant, Smut, counting trope, nerd stuff, reader has female body parts, roommate trope, video games - Freeform, wrestlers without the wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 02:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7872883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRoarOfAtlas/pseuds/TheRoarOfAtlas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because everyone's favorite nerd deserves a little love.</p>
<p>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gauntlet

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this (mostly because I'm a giant nerd myself). Try and spot all my goofy references!

The first time it happened it was definitely an accident. Your roommate Xavier had borrowed your tape of Ghostbusters, didn't return it and now it was sitting in the living room on top of the PS4. Which he was currently playing. Hollering at his friends over the mic.

 

Now granted, you also owned Ghostbusters on DVD. And Blu-ray. But there was just _something_ about the way Bill Murray looked with tracking lines that made watching the VCR tape the only option. Plus, you had recorded it back when it was playing on TV, so it came complete with the old commercials and spooky advertisements about Halloween being right around the corner.

 

You carefully slipped into the room, trying to be as quiet as possible in case he was recording. You waved to catch his attention, pointing and gesturing towards your video that had taken up residence on the PS4. Xavier mouthed ' _sorry_ ', pausing the game and looking apologetic. You shrugged, climbing over the cable for his controller and crouching down to grab the tape. 

 

You heard a sharp inhale behind you, and you looked over your shoulder at Xavier. ' _What?_ ' You mouthed the word, raising an eyebrow. He was biting his lip he stared either directly  _at_ you or slightly over your head at the TV. When you looked back at the TV it was still in the pause menu, the reticle skipping wildly across the screen and randomly highlighting different options. Was his controller broken? You knew that irritation all too well.

 

You snagged your tape and practically ran back to your room, tossing it onto your bed and grabbing your red controller to swap out for his blue one. At least your controller  _worked_ .

 

You tiptoed into the living room and crept up behind the couch, neatly hopping over the back to land beside him and hold out the controller. Xavier yelped, startled enough to migrate down a cushion from you. “Jesus Christ! Damn, girl. Don't you know how to knock?”

 

“I thought you were recording. Here. I saw your dualshock go on the fritz. My old one still works okay, so hang on to Red until you get a new one.” you offered, confused when he looked at you blankly.

 

“Oh no, mine is okay. I was just uh...kinda' fiddling with some presets. Thank you though, that's real nice of you.” Xavier straightened up, pulling his mic towards his mouth. “Yeah she's here E, why?” A nervous look crossed his face and he tilted the microphone back. “Big E and Kofi say hi.”

 

“Hi guys!” you said, loud enough that the mic would pick you up. “Sorry to interrupt your stream, Xavier.” you apologized, going to get up.

 

“Hey uh, Big E wants to know if you want to stick around? We're not streaming or anything. Wanna' throw on your headset, join us for a few rounds?” Xavier asked, still looking weirdly nervous.

 

“Oh! Well, I mean, I was just gonna' watch Ghostbusters...” you trailed off when his face fell. “But I _could_ hang out with you nerds for a little while. I'll go grab my bluetooth.”

 

…

 

The second time it happened, you were pretty sure it was an accident. It was Xavier's fault, always putting things in hard-to-reach places. Currently, you were standing almost upright on the counter, rummaging through the top shelf of the snack cupboard. You'd bought gummy bears and you were positive Xavier had hidden them up here to torment you.

 

The apartment door burst open, the three young men pouring through it startling you enough to make you lose your balance. You screamed, grabbing frantically at the cupboard door. But the smooth paint slid through your fingers.

 

“Hey!” Xavier was suddenly there, a hand slamming firmly against the back of your upper thigh and steadying you. “You okay?” he asked worriedly.

 

“Where did you put my damn _candy_ , Woods?!” Your voice was much higher (and louder) than you had intended it to come out. But he had planted his hand in a spot that was not exactly _commonly_ touched and it was throwing you into a panic.

 

His eyes widened, fingers curling around the tense muscle in your leg right beneath your rear. “Your gummy bears? I'm uh...I kind of ate them. We got you some more though.” Xavier shook the plastic bag he was holding, looking guilty. “I didn't want to tell you. I thought they were mine. Sorry about that.”

 

Big E cleared his throat. “You wanna' maybe let go of her ass, Woods?”

 

The noise that came out of Xavier at _that_ could only be described as something along the lines of ' _hurk_ '. He practically fell backwards, stammering out apologies the whole time. You couldn't help your giggle as Kofi bowed and dragged a chair to you, holding out his hand in a gentlemanly gesture for you to take.

 

Xavier however, surprised you with a triumphant return. He wrapped his arms around your legs and easily hoisted you off the counter, completely forgoing the chair. You squeaked when he carefully shifted to set you down on the floor, sliding you down his body. “Sorry about that.” he apologized again, sounding more than a little breathless. “Here look, I even got you some of those gummy blackberry raspberry things you like too.”

 

His face was _so_ close to yours and all you could think about was how nice he smelled and how you wanted more than anything to just--

 

“Ugh, guys. _Please_. Get a room with your weird candy already.” Kofi teased, rumpling Xavier's hair and wiggling his fingers at you. “Big E and I will just be in the living room. Doing what we do best. You know.”

 

“Oh no way, did you guys finally get it?!” you asked excitedly, jumping up and down in place. You'd only been waiting on this game for _months!_

 

Big E grinned down at you. “You know it, kiddo! Let's kill us some baddies.”

 

…

 

For as long as you'd been living here, you had felt like one of the gang. When you'd responded to the ad asking for a roommate, you'd been hesitant but kind of out of options. The wording of the ad had been...comical, to say the least, which gave you hope.

 

_Seeking fun-loving, video game playing roomie. Must be able to beat me at Mortal Kombat (you choose which iteration, best out of five matches). Further details of lodgings can be discussed in person. Bard experience an added boon, but not required._

 

You'd called the number listed and set up an appointment. The guy on the phone had sounded really polite, not exactly what you'd expected. And when you had shown up the following Saturday with your precious N64 safely bundled into your backpack, you were shocked at the warm welcome you'd received.

 

“ _Get the fuck outta' here, is that the orange Pikachu N64? Complete with matching controller?!_ ” Xavier had damn near exploded, taking the proffered controller and holding it to his chest. “ _I am in the presence of **greatness**! This is a day I will remember for the rest of my **life**. Aren't these things region-locked?!”_

 

You had laughed at his antics, the two of you falling in to an easy back and forth while Mortal Kombat Four loaded and you started your first of five matches. “ _ I won't go easy on you, got it? _ ” you'd said out of the side of your mouth. Xavier had looked at you, startled and then chuckling when you got in the first hit. The Jarek onscreen shifted rapidly back and forth in a makeshift taunting gesture.

 

“ _Okay, if you want to play it like that!_ ”

 

Your need for a place to live filled you with Determination, and the tension in the air was tangible, buttons being pressed in a flurry. Dirty tactics came into play during the third match, when you both covered each others eyes at the same time.

 

“ _No!_ ”

 

“ _Fuck!_ ”

 

The fourth match ended with you tied, and you gritted your teeth. “ _ Hey man uh, do you want to take a break? Stretch your fingers? _ ” Xavier asked, seeming to sense your frustration.

 

“ _No, let's just get this over with._ ” you sighed, leaning back on the couch.

 

“ _Whoa whoa, no. We were having fun a second ago. What happened? Did I do something wrong? Cheat too obviously?_ ”

 

You laughed weakly at that, hiding your face in your hands to try and keep your composure. “ _ I don't really have anywhere else to go, so this is some pretty serious pressure _ .” you confessed. “ _ I mean, don't get me wrong! I have faith in my skills. But a lot is riding on this. _ ”

 

“ _What do you mean, you don't have...y'know what, no worries. We can talk about it after you win this match._ ” Xavier hammered his finger down on your controllers start button and the final match lit the television screen. You had the sneaking suspicion (alright, _full-blown_ awareness) that he was going easy on you as your character landed hit after hit for a Flawless Victory.

 

“ _Good game, man! Looks like the room is yours if you want it. I'll go get the paperwork so I can answer whatever questions you have_.” Xavier said cheerily, setting down his controller and extending his hand for a hand shake. You lunged across the couch to wrap him in a hug instead, mumbling _thank you thank you thank you_ into his blue tee shirt. 

 

Xavier stiffened, obviously startled by your display of affection. He had quickly recovered though, a hand landing on the small of your back. “ _ Hey, you seem like a pretty cool person. I'd hate to leave you out in the cold, y'know? Especially since you may be holding out on me as far as your secret bard prowess goes! _ ” he'd said with a wink.

 

From then on, he and his two friends Big E and Kofi had inducted you into their flock. Game nights and livestreams were normal occurrences, the four of you sometimes all piling onto the couch together to play Super Smash Brothers or Borderlands. You ended up in Xavier's lap most of the time, laughing along as vehicles exploded or gritting your teeth and spamming buttons during a raid.

 

More than once you had fallen asleep and woken up to strong arms around you, or a hand stroking your hair and light kisses on your forehead. And it was silly to want more from that when clearly, Xavier was comfortable with how things were.

 

If he could be content with it, you would be too.

 

…

 

The third time, it was hard to think it was an accident. He kissed you on the mouth after the four of you managed to take down Atheon, Kofi and E too busy hollering in excitement to notice.

 

“Great relic runnin', Tex Mechanica!” Big E exclaimed, holding his hand up for a high five which you gladly gave him, still red-faced from Xavier's kiss. Doing the raid with only four had been a challenge for the whole group and your fingers were a _little_ stiff, to say the least.

 

Xavier cracked his neck and groaned loudly, getting to his feet and twisting back and forth. “We did it guys!” he said, giving the camera he'd set on the tripod a thumbs up. “No time records busted but hey, we did it with four dudes! That counts for something, right? I'll paste the results in afterwards.”

 

He switched off the camera and gave a loud yell of victory. “ _ We did it!! Whoohoo! _ ” Xavier pumped his fist wildly in the air, grinning as Big E and Kofi whooped. 

 

Kofi pulled you into a noogie. “You running relic was the smartest choice we ever made, girl! Holy hell! She makes you look like an amateur, Woods!” he said, bouncing up and down with you still in a headlock.

 

Xavier rolled his eyes as you fought free. “Well I mean, I dunno' if I'd say  _ that _ ...” 

 

The tone of his voice made you straighten up. “What do you mean? We had  _ three _ wipes before I took over for relic! After I took over, we had none! What the hell, Xavier?” you grumbled.

 

He raised his hands defensively. “There was that thing--”

 

“It's only my fourth time doing this raid! I forgot about the rocket launcher Titan bubble problem, man. Don't hold the rookie mistake against me.” you pleaded, feeling the elation start to dribble away.

 

“Woods man, c'mon. Don't be a spoilsport. I was just teasin'. I know you're an old hand with relic.” Kofi tried to mitigate the argument, stepping between the two of you. “You're both great with it. We'll rewatch and edit tomorrow, yeah?”

 

“Tomorrow night. We have work during the day, remember?” Big E said, looking worriedly back and forth as you and Xavier glared at each other.

 

“I'm not saying I'm better than you, alright Woods?” you snapped, all the things that had gone wrong during the raid coming to mind. “I'm just saying that your _performance_ may not be up to par.” 

 

“Well _I'm_ just saying that maybe if you hadn't lit yourself up with your own damn rockets we might have been done twenty minutes earlier!” Xavier shot back, throwing up his hands. “How dare you insult my performance?! I'll have you know my skills are orange-tier fucking _legendary_ \--!” Big E abruptly latched onto one of Xavier's arms and dragged him into the kitchen, leaving you in the living room with an apologetic Kofi.

 

“Sorry about this. I should have kept my mouth shut.” Kofi mumbled, looking more than a little upset as he started packing up his and E's PS4s.

 

You huffed out an angry breath, willing yourself to calm down. You were acting like a damn twelve year old! Plus, if being the bigger man was one more thing you could lord over Xavier, well then... “I'm sorry, Xavier!” you called, giving Kofi's shoulder a gentle squeeze. “I didn't mean to get you upset. You know I have a lot of fun with you guys.” you continued as Big E allowed Xavier back into the room.

 

“I'm sorry too, babe.” Xavier said, shoving his hands into his pockets.

 

The nickname wasn't normal for him  _ at all _ and whatever you were going to say kind of...departed your brain. He hummed awkwardly after a minute, moving past you to the camera and beginning to break down the recording setup.

 

“Alright Xavier, if you're good me and E are gonna' head out. Play nice you two, okay?” Kofi implored, a note of concern still in his voice.

 

“I am nothing if not the _perfect_ gentleman, at all times!” Xavier protested, collapsing his tripod and neatly stowing it. 

 

You rolled your eyes, wrapping both Kofi and Big E in a fierce hug. “I can't wait to watch that footage over, guys. We are gonna' be in fucking  _ stitches! _ ” you snickered.

 

After the two of them departed you knelt to help Xavier wind all his cords up to put them away. He shrugged off your assistance though, stating that he could do it just fine on his own. “But...I always help.” You knew you sounded like a petulant child and cringed. He reached back without looking to tousle your hair.

 

“I'm okay tonight. We had a good go of it. You should have a night off break-down duty. You uh...sleep or something. Unwind.”

 

…

 

Breakfast the next morning was a quiet affair, Xavier silently joining you halfway through it. He was normally subdued in the morning, but this was weird even for him. “I'm really sorry.” he blurted out when you stood to put your cup in the sink.

 

You raised an eyebrow. “For...?”

 

“How I acted yesterday. I was fucking salty as hell and I know it. You're really good at running relic. _Super_ good, actually. I was jealous. So...I'm sorry.” he said, dropping his eyes after a second and staring at his sneakers.

 

You sighed, coming around the table to hug him from the side. “It's fine, man. I'm square if you're square. We're friends, right? We can't be fighting about this stupid nerd shit.” you pointed out.

 

Xavier shook his head, face ending up nudging against your chest. “Whups, sorry.” he mumbled, his cheeks going an even darker shade of brown as you laughed and tapped your index finger against the Hyrule crest tattooed on his forearm.

 

“Totally fine, Xavier. Hey, let's do a gauntlet or something. You pick the game and rules?” you suggested, watching how his eyes lit up. You knew that was a surefire way of getting him out of his funk.

 

“Oh _hell_ yeah, you are on babe! I'll get it set up.”

 

Once he'd gotten the necessary items together Xavier called you in, sounding excited. “We're gonna' be doing something a bit different this time around.” he said. You noticed with confusion that there was only one controller on the couch. “We'll practice on your focus!”

 

Normally, his gauntlet ideas were silly ones like, ' _ if you can't beat my high score, you have to eat this disgusting thing _ ' or ' _ every time you die in the game, take a shot of hot sauce _ '. But it had always been with at least two people, at the same time. Your brow furrowed.  _ What is he up to? _

 

“Okay...” You sat on the couch, grimacing at the television screen while Xavier plopped himself down between your legs. _What the hell?_ “Xavier why...why this?” you said, gesturing at the TV. Xavier _knew_ you were shit at most racing games. And goddamn Double Dash of all things? You hadn't touched it in _years!_ Was he just trying to set himself up for an easy win?

 

“Trust me! All you gotta' do is hit start and enjoy the ride.”

 

You narrowed your eyes at Xavier, almost certain there was an innuendo involved in that statement. But he just stared back up at you innocently from his spot on the floor. “What's the stipulations, then?”

 

“Eh, you'll see.”

 

“Why do I feel like I'll regret this.” you mumbled, making him laugh and prop his head against your thigh.

 

“I doubt it!” he sang.

 

Ten minutes later, you were  _ definitely _ regretting this. You couldn't stay on a track to save your life, barely getting in around seventh or eighth place every time. Xavier  _ hadn't _ been helping, rubbing his hand against your leg in a  _ very _ distracting fashion and sighing in disappointment every time Baby Mario and Baby Luigi went plummeting to their doom.

 

“Jeez, babe. You want a hand?” he asked finally after the fifth instance of you missing the launch in Wario Colosseum. You growled, going to drop the controller to him. But strangely Xavier pushed it back up into your grip, turning as he did. “Remember babe, it's all about focus.”

 

A flush raced across your skin at the tone of his voice. He sounded _incredibly_ serious. Which may or may not have been _incredibly_ sexy. “O-okay.” you replied, going back to the menu to select a different track.

 

“Just pay attention to the game. Ignore me.”

 

_ What is he doing? Why is he facing towards me?! This isn't helping at all! _ you panicked mentally, doing your best to follow his order regardless. You were halfway through the first lap when you felt a gentle pressure on your thigh. His hand. Of course. But why...

 

Xavier's nose pressed against your zipper and you barely held in a whimper. What was he  _ doing _ ?

 

“Xavier...?”

 

“The _game_.” 

 

You swallowed. Xavier's voice had gone husky, sliding like velvet across your senses. “Got it.”

 

“Good girl.”

 

_ Oh _ . His voice, like that,  _ saying _ that. You would be good forever if you were able. 

 

The kart careened over the edge on Dino Dino Jungle and Xavier pulled back, ' _ tsk _ 'ing softly. “You're going to have to do better than that if you want to win.” 

 

“No no, I promise! I'll do good.” you begged, finally having caught on to his plan and wanting more than anything to be a part of it.

 

“You'd better. If you can run relic better than me, this shouldn't even be a challenge for you.” Xavier teased, his hand _slowly_ sliding back up your thigh to rest on the zipper of your jeans.

 

“I'll do good.” you repeated, settling a little firmer into the couch. And you did. You placed fifth in the next race, and fourth in the one after that. With every successful attempt Xavier slid your jeans a little lower, nuzzling and kissing your thighs as he did.

 

You wanted more than anything to bury your hands in his hair, and let whatever happened after that take care of itself. But you were also intensely competitive. You hated to let anyone down, and you  _ despised _ losing. So you white-knuckled the controller, gritting your teeth against a moan when Xavier tugged your panties off and spread your legs for him.

 

“How you doing, babe?” he asked quietly, hoisting your knees up over his shoulders. “Still okay?”

 

You were flushed in the face, naked from the waist down and furiously slamming the bumpers on the controller. All you could do was nod.

 

“Good. Let me know if anything develops.” Xavier smiled up at you. Everything fell away momentarily when he pressed the flat of his tongue to your clit. You moaned loudly, hips jerking as Xavier put that mouth of his to good use. “Don't forget the game.” he murmured.

 

“Wh-when can I stop?” you panted, fighting the urge to press your body against his face and barely catching your kart before it toppled off a ledge. Xavier just gave your pussy a sloppy kiss. You could _feel_ him smirking.

 

“Keep up the good work, babe.”

 

Half of you decided that this was legitimate torture, while the other half was whining about the fact that you'd wasted so much time dancing around Xavier when you could have had  _ this! _ “Please...” you whimpered when two fingers carefully slipped into your pussy, adding yet another sensation alongside his tongue gently flicking over your clit. 

 

You placed third in the next race.

 

_ Yep, definitely torture. _

 

“Please, please, Xavier.” you begged, now fully unable to keep your hips from rolling against his tongue. He took it in stride, easing back to trace his tongue in small patterns over your entrance and clit. His fingers curled inside you, hooking up towards the front wall of your pelvis. Xavier made a soft sound of surprise at the way your hips bucked.

 

Second place.

 

You paused the game, tossing the controller to land on the couch beside you with a soft  _ thud _ . Xavier pulled away to look up at you, startled. You couldn't hold back the needy noise you made at seeing his jaw wet with your arousal, and his responding smirk sent a lance of fire to your core. “You held out for a while. I'm impressed.” he commented, like he wasn't obviously,  _ unashamedly _ hard and straining in his jeans. Like he hadn't been driving you crazy with his mouth half a second ago. Like this hadn't been some  _ elaborate _ scheme on his behalf so he could satisfy a craving he'd  _ clearly _ had for a while.

 

“Please just--!”

 

Xavier lunged up, kissing you and moaning into your mouth when his hips slotted perfectly against yours. Like you were made for each other. He yanked his shirt off over his head and your fingers dug into the waistband of his jeans desperately. “I know, I know. I promise, you'll get what you need.” he gasped out, undoing his belt and letting his pants fall in a heap on the floor. “Give you exactly what you deserve for that effort, babe.” he said soothingly, his body doing anything but as he slid his cock against your trembling heat. You felt like you were on fire at his words, and you keened when he pressed your back flat to the couch cushions and slowly,  _ slowly _ sank his cock into you.

 

You arched your back, making Xavier grunt in surprise when you did. It pressed your body even closer to his and he ducked his face into the junction of your neck and shoulder, hungrily licking at the skin there. “Oh babe, Xavier is gonna' fill you right the fuck up. Fucking hell.” he murmured helplessly, placing a gentle bite beneath your ear. “I've wanted to do this for so fucking long.”

 

“You're not the only one.” you sighed, your hand finding his tattoo on the arm beside you and tracing your fingers over the ink again and again. “Jesus Christ, _Xavier!_ ” you cried out at a particularly deep thrust, making him smile down at you. 

 

“It's _so_ good to hear you finally say my name like that, babe.” he confessed, closing his eyes and leaning into your touch when you ran your fingers through his hair and tugged. The way he groaned deep in his throat sent another jolt through you, the heat almost unbearable. Your cunt was throbbing, pleading for every ounce of whatever he had to give you. Mouth, fingers, cock, it didn't matter. You just needed more of him, _everywhere_.

 

You begged for it, your voice cracking when he obediently quickened his pace, crushing you against his body as you felt his control fray. “You like when I  _ fuck _ you like this, all hot and heavy?” Xavier snarled against your ear, “I'll  _ fuck _ you whenever you want. Whenever you ask for it babe, I'm ready.” he promised, a hand slipping between you to rub at your clit. “I have to feel you cum around me though, for the first time. Please.” His tone had dipped back down to that husky note, making you whimper when he stroked you  _ just right _ , his thumb and index finger working in tandem to bring you over your edge.

 

“Oh _God_ , Xavier!” you screamed, bucking against him and trembling as your orgasm made you clench down and soak his cock. 

 

Xavier groaned, sounding a little stunned. “ _ Damn _ , look at you. Wow.” he managed to get out, hissing when you bit down on his shoulder to muffle your continuing noises. “Ugh,  _ fuck _ . Alright babe, alright.” he murmured, cupping the back of your neck. “Mark me up. Guarantee I'll come from that.” 

 

Out of the corner of your eye you noticed he was blushing again. You mouthed hungrily over his neck and shoulders, finally pressing your lips down and sucking the dark skin  _ hard _ . Xavier cried out, eyes wide. “O-oh  _ fuck-! _ ”

 

His hips rocked against your own one last time and then he spilled inside you, dropping his forehead to rest against your collarbone while he panted loudly. You moaned with him, continuing to lick across the hickey you'd given him and making him shudder. “Wow. That was incredible.” he finally managed to say, laughing breathlessly when you flicked your tongue over a ticklish spot. “Holy shit babe, _wow_.”

 

“Sorry I ever insulted your performance. You were more than adequate.” you teased once you'd caught your breath. Xavier smirked in a very self-satisfied manner, and when you sat up he quickly yanked your yellow shirt off and tossed you his light blue one to wear.

 

“Couple thing number one...well I suppose technically we already did number one. So uh. Couple thing number two! Wear each others clothes.” he said, his voice partially muffled by your shirt caught on his head.

 

You giggled, tugging his shirt on and picking up your pants. “So, what's couple thing number three?”

 

Xavier turned to you after hauling his pants back up and lazily buckling his belt, pulling you into his arms and kissing the top of your head. “Couple thing number three. Snuggle. Watch you play video games.” he murmured.

 

You grabbed the controller and smiled up at him. “As you wish.”

 


End file.
